


If I Die Before I Wake

by BlazersEtc



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M, Smut, TV Verse, Visions, slight age raise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazersEtc/pseuds/BlazersEtc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jojen knows of his end but he keeps the visions to himself, not wanting to worry the others and deter them from their real goal. However when Jojen has his first normal dream in a long time, he can't help but wonder if he'll pass before his actual dreams can become a reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Die Before I Wake

**Author's Note:**

> Before we begin I'd like to make a little disclaimer that I know nothing about Game Of Thrones. All I know is what was mentioned/shown in JoJen's plotline so please forgive me if something is lacking in the GOT knowledge department. In this fic Bran is 15 and Jojen is 16, mostly because they look older than they're supposed to be in the show and because I didn't want to write smut between a 7/10 year old and a 13 year old. In olden days children could be married at 12 or 13 so I feel this age would be the best mix between olden days ages and what is acceptable now. This is unbeated because beta’s are more rare than

Jojen's dreams rarely held anything others than visions, snips of the future or possible futures all swirling around in his head, making his sleeping hours seem even more exhausting than those spent awake. Jojen didn't mind the visions so much, in some ways they were helpful even if they were terribly inconvenient. Sometimes the visions helped soothe his nerves and other times they warned him of danger, but the one thing Jojen hadn't been prepared for was the vision of his death.

  
Jojen knew that one day his life would come to an end and his bones would return to dust, but he hadn't expected that time to be so soon. When the vision's came Jojen wanted to ignore them, to avoid them in any way possible but then came the vision's of the boy, slightly younger than he and just as troubled. This boy needed help, his help, and he couldn't find it in himself to leave the boy on his own, he needed to help the other boy. So Jojen told his sister of his visions and they set out to find the boy.

  
Jojen's visions from that point on had been all about the boy, helping the boy and bringing him to where he needed to go, but every now and then the dream of his death would come back to him, haunting him. Jojen stayed quiet when he awoke from those visions, not sharing them with anyone else. It was like having a ticking clock by his side, reminding him that his time was soon to be up. He would never see another summer, with it's heat and cool dips in the lake, he would never see another spring full of blooming flowers and beauty, he would never grow old and have a family, he only had one purpose and that was to get Bran to where he needed to be.

  
Jojen had been doing his best not to think on his end, instead, he tried to make the most of what little time he had left. He filled his days speaking with Bran, trying to prepare him for anything that might happen when Jojen was no longer there to guide the younger boy. the talks were calming in ways Jojen hadn't expected, for the first time he felt like someone understood him completely. There was no judgment in Bran's eyes when Jojen spoke of what he'd seen while he was asleep and no accusations at what he spoke, just understanding.

  
It was rare for Jojen to have dreams that weren't visions and he could only recall a handful of times that it had happened, usually, his visionless nights were void of dreams as well, but tonight was one of the exceptions.

  
_Hands roamed across Jojen's skin as quiet moans slipped from his mouth. He felt warm all over, and not just because of the fire, a sense of happiness and comfort rushing through his veins like never before. The soft pelt rug below him was almost as welcoming as the boy beneath him. He was back in the safety of a castle, sheltered from the storm, from his visions, and from the end of his life. Jojen was truly happy._

  
_The boy below him gave a quiet gasp and for the first time since the dream began Jojen looked down to smile at the person sharing his little heaven._

  
_"You're beautiful as always, Bran." Jojen whispered quietly, his hand moving to tangle in the boy's hair as Bran smiled up at him with flushed cheeks._

  
_"You're one to talk." Bran's hands ran up and down Jojen's chest, tracing over the hard lines there though that wasn't the most intimate part of their current position._

  
_"I was hoping that we wouldn't do too much talking." Jojen smiled at Bran as he rolled his hips down, causing the raven haired boy to moan beneath him._

  
Jojen woke with a start, it wasn't the first time he'd thought of the other boy like this, but it was the first time he'd dreamed about it. Jojen blinked and reached up to rub the sleepiness form his eyes, glancing around the small camp they'd set up. HIs sister was sound asleep at the second fire. Hodor was snoring off in the corner and Osha sleeping opposite the same fire as Meera. Jojen breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that no one was awake to speak with him, not in the mood to try and make an explanation up for his vision. Jojen was flushed all over and though he wanted to blame it on the fire he knew he couldn't.

  
"What did you see?"

  
Bran's voice startled Jojen from his thoughts, a slight jump made him look to where bran was lying. He and Bran had grown close over their journey and while Jojen kept most of his personal feelings to himself, Bran was the one person he had no problem's telling the truth to, knowing it would help the other boy when it came time to deal with a life of visions on his own.

  
Now Jojen's thumbs circled each other as he looked down at them, trying to put the words he wanted together. "Do you ever wonder, what certain things are like? Things you've heard others do that you want to do but you're not sure you have the time?"  
Jojen knew he was probably only going to confuse the other boy but just like with everything else Bran took his words in understanding.

  
"Sometimes. I used to think I had all the time in the world, now I'm not even sure about tomorrow."

  
Jojen smiled a sad smile, looking into the fire to avoid Bran's eyes.

  
"You were talking in your sleep, you know." Bran began, his voice quiet. No judgment or accusation was held there, only curiosity.

  
"I...I was having a dream. A proper dream, not a vision." Jojen's thumbs slowed a bit, trying to focus on the fire more than anything. "Of a passionate night. One I'm not sure I'll ever experience."

  
Bran studied Jojen's face for a moment, a feeling of worry sweeping over him, Jojen was speaking as if his life would be ending tomorrow and that worried him. He didn't question it though, knowing that it was Jojen's place to decided what he shared.

  
"There's no shame in that. We all have desires."

  
Jojen looked up at Bran with a slight smirk, a bit of disbelief settling in at how easy it was for this other boy to just accept the world around him.

  
"It's frivolous, but it's something I'd like to experience before I pass on. Just to know if it really is all it's cracked up to be."Jojen looked back to the fire. He should be surprised by what he was sharing with this boy, such a personal matter but anymore he found that sharing things with Bran wasn't awkward or scary, it was normal.

  
There was a moment of silence before bran spoke, "Well, you could always find out with me. I've wondered the same thing for myself." Jojen's head snapped up and he looked at the boy with searching eyes. "I don't know how long I've got. Being near to death once is enough to make you live for the moment. Last time I almost died I lost my legs. I want all the things that I can experience and it's not like people are jumping at the chance to be with a cripple."

  
Jojen wanted to protest to say that he was sure that wasn't true, but Jojen knew that people were cruel and that Bran was right.

  
"Only if you're sure."  
"Completely."

  
Jojen gave Bran a long look before he moved to Bran's side, thankful that Bran had his own fire farther away from the others. He silently helped move the boy so that the fire blocked his body from view if anyone were to wake. Jojen wanted to give them what little privacy he could. Bran propped himself up on his elbow's, looking up at Jojen with curiosty and trust.

  
Jojen gave Bran a reassuring smile and took his cape off, setting it aside before coming to straddle Bran's thighs. Jojen wanted this to be as easy and enjoyable as possible, he didn't want this to be awkward and uncomfortable but he knew that part of it might have to be.

  
"Can I kiss you?" Jojen's question wasn't one of nerves it was one of caring. Jojen needed to make sure that Bran was comfortable. Bran nodded in response and Jojen leaned down to connect their lips.

  
Jojen had only one kiss before in his life, a quick, chaste kiss with a girl about his age. Jojen had enjoyed it, though he hadn't been in any great hurry to rush into more any time soon. His vision kept him preoccupied and he had plenty of time to get to that. Now that his time was running out Jojen was forced to think on it more and the more he thought about it the more he realized that he had no prefernece for what sex organs were going to be involved. Jojen felt just as much attraction for Bran as he had for that girl back home, maybe even a little more so. His vision had taught him not to see things the way human's did, so black and white and so judgmental. Human's had a funny need to make rules and labels and boxes for everything and Jojen was completely content with ignoring all those confining ways of thinking.

  
Bran was kissing Jojen back after only a moment, a little rougher than Jojen had expected, and Jojen moved to wrap a hand around the back of Bran's neck, pressing their mouths closer and licking along Bran's lips, a silent request for access. Bran granted him and Jojen quietly hummed into Bran's mouth. Neither boy had experience in this, both learning as they went and Jojen tried to focus on how lucky he was that he was even going to have the chance to experience this before he died.

  
As their tounges battled Jojen's other hand roamed, moving to the laces of Bran's leather clothes, pulling at the lace and working them open with his one hand before growing fed up and releasing Bran's neck to bring both hands to the laces and undo them. When the last lace was loose Jojen pushed the offending material away, his eyes running over Bran's torso. Bran helped Jojen get the article off his arms before laying back to the ground, their kiss broken for the moment. Bran blushed ever so slightly and Jojen moved to take his own shirt off, tossing it to the side to lie with Bran's. Both boy's spent a breif moment looking over the other before Bran reached up to trace over Jojen's muscles, a shiver going through the blonde's body at the touch.

  
"This is hardly fair. You look as if you've run for miles and I look as if I've never lifted a finger in my life."

  
Bran gave Jojen a slight smile, though there was a bit of self-conciousness there. Jojen smiled gently, his own hand coming out to run along Bran's chest and stopping at the waistband of his breeches.

  
"You are to be king, I don't think you need to lift a finger. Besides, it was my idea, I should do the work." Jojen winked and Bran couldn't help but smile at the older boy, his hand moving down to the laces of Jojen's trousers. Bran gave the laces there a tug and Jojen moved to help but Bran swatted his hand away.

  
"I might be a cripple but I can manage this. I won't let you do all the work."

  
Jojen smiled softly, pulling his hand back and working on the laces on Bran's trousers instead. Jojen finished with his only a few moments before Bran finished with his and Jojen moved to help Bran out of his trousers, pulling them down the boy's skinny legs and tossing them to the side. Jojen pulled his own trousers off his hips, shivering when the cold night air hit his naked skin and tossed them to land beside Bran's own. Jojen only then allowed himself to look at Bran's naked body, though Bran's eyes were already trained on his own body.

  
The firelight gave them enough light to see by and though Jojen could see every detail of the raven haired boy's body in the light he knew that if he were only a few more steps away he couldn't and that made him feel a bit more relaxed, knowing that even if his sister was to wake she wouldn't see much. Jojen grabbed a small bottle from his bag, a vile of Olive oil that he'd brought for medicanl purposes, and brought it back to Bran's side.

  
Jojen straddled Bran's thighs once more and smiled down at Bran, "You alright?"

  
"Do I look as if I'm not?"

  
"You look more than alright. You look absolutely inviting."

  
Bran smiled and tugged on Jojen's arm, signaling for Jojen to come cose once more. Jojen moved down to kiss Bran's lips chastley before pulling away to kiss down to Bran's neck. A quiet sound escaped Bran's lips and Jojen smiled to himself, knowing he'd done something right and contiuned his actions. Bran's hands moved to Jojen's hips, rubbing circles there as he let himself enjoy the sensation of Jojen's soft lips against his skin. It took Bran a moment to work up the courage but his hand slowly moved to Jojen's hip to his stomach and down to his cock. He took the older boy in his hand and gave the appendige a gentle stroke, causing a moan to fall from Jojen's lips.

  
Bran tried to mimick what he enjoyed on himself, mirroring it to try and make Jojen feel as good as possible. Jojen moved a hand to Bran's chest, twisting one of the boy's nipples between his fingers and another moan slipped from his lips. Jojen couldn't stop his hips from gently rocking forward into Bran's hand and he pulled back slightly to look into Bran's eyes.

  
"Do you trust me?"

  
The question didn't really need to be asked, Bran felt the same way that Jojen did. Bran had never been as open and truthful with anyone as he was with Jojen and whether it was because they shared the gift or if it was because they naturally got along he didn't care.

  
"Do you really need to ask?"

  
Bran smiled and Jojen slowly smiled back, moving to press Bran's legs apart and settling between them. "This is probably going to hurt, but I'll try my best to make it easy for you."

  
Bran nodded silently, propping himself up on his elbows once more to watch Jojen. Jojen opened the glass vile, pouring some oil onto his hand and coating his fingers before bringing them down to Bran's entrance. He slowly pushed a single finger inside and Bran squirmed slightly, it wasn't painful, just odd. Jojen looked up at Bran curiously, wanting to see if he was hurting the boy. When he saw that he wasn't he slowly began to move his finger, thrusting it in and out until he felt that Bran could handle another.  
The second an additional finger was added Bran bit his lip, shifting his hips a little. Jojen looked up and Bran shook his head. "I'm fine. Not used to it. Keep going."

  
Jojen nodded, slowly stretching Bran open, his second hand moving to take Bran's lenght in his hand, stroking it slowly to try and distract Bran from the discomfort. Bran moaned, a little louder than the fast few times and Jojen had to be a little proud of himself. He added a third finger and Bran whimpered, both in pain from the stretch and from the pleasure of Jojen's hand on him. When Jojen was content that Bran was stretched enough he took more oil and slicked himself up, lining up with Bran's entrance.

  
"You sure?"

  
"Completely."

  
Jojen nodded and slowly pressed inside of Bran, his bretah hitching in his throat at how incredible it felt. Bran whined in pain, his hand seaking out Jojen's and squeezing it hard when he found it. Jojen squeezed back and gave Bran a moment to adjust, rubbing soothing circles on the boy's hip as Jojen tried to get his hormones under control. Bran felt amazing, tight and hot around him and it was so much better than Jojen could ever have imagined on his own.

  
Bran took a shaky breath and looked up at Jojen with searching eyes. "You can move. I'm ready."

  
Jojen nodded and swallowed hard, taking a deep breath before he pulled his hips back and pushed forward, thrusting into the boy with a moan. Jojen knew this might be the only chance he had to do this and he didn't want it to be over within the next thirty seconds, so he started slow, trying to make Bran feel good while still holding on to his sanity.

  
"Don't worry about me. Enjoy yourself." Jojen looked down at Bran with searching eyes, it was as if Bran could see inside of his soul, inside of his mind and it confused the boy.

  
"How did you-"

  
"I saw it, just now when you slid inside. I know how this ends. Don't worry about me, I'm sure I'll have plenty of time later but you don't. take what you want, what you need. If you want this every night until we reach the tree, we will make it happen. I want you to feel as wonderful as you've made me feel. So please, take what you need."

  
Jojen could hardly believe how understanding and wonder Bran was being about this whole situation. He wasn't mad at Jojen for lying, for not telling him about his end, instead he understood and was offering to make Jojen's final days as wonderful as they could be. Jojen moved to kiss Bran passionatly, this time not because of a sexual reason but because he wanted Bran to know how much he appricated him, before pulling back slightly to hold himself up on his elbows.

  
"You are too wonderful. I need you to feel just as good as I do. Whether that's just tonight or every night from now until my journey ends."

  
Bran nodded and leaned up as best he could to capture Jojen's lips, letting him know the time for talking was over. Jojen focused on moving his hips in a steady rythm, shifting ever so slightly to get a better angle to kiss Bran, the movment casung him to brush against a spot inside of Bran that made the boy moan loudly into his mouth. Jojen aimed for that spot again and again, as moans were exchanged and Bran's nails dug into Jojen's back roughly. It didn't take long for the powerful sensations to overwhelm both boy's, their sweat slicked bodies shaking in the effort to hold off for just a moment more.

  
Jojen broke the kiss to breath, his hands gripping into the pelt beneath them, panting as Bran moaned beanth him. "Jojen...Jojen please."

  
That was all it took for Jojen to fall over the edge into the abyss, brining Bran with him as a tidal wave of pleasure drown them both.

  
It took Jojen a moment to catch his breath enough to come back to reality and when he did he noticed that bran's stomach had a small pool of white along it. Jojen immediatly reached for a small pelt they'd taken from a rabbit earlier and claned off Bran's stomach before tossing it into the fire and slowly sliding out of the shoter boy.

  
Bran smiled up at Jojen who couldn't help but grin back.  
***************  
The last few days of Jojen's life were good ones. The journey was long, his feet ached and his stomach growled with hunger. The constant buckering of his sister and Osha grated on his nerves and his visions caused him to wake exhuasted every morning; but the nights made it all worth it. Each night was spent with Bran, stripping off layers and brining each other to pleasure, sometime more than once if the time allowed. Jojen was sure that his sister had caught onto what was going on, the two boys becoing inseperable following that fateful night. Jojen hardly left Bran's side for anything and Bran would always grow frustrated if anyone dared to inteerupt but she said nothing and for that Jojen was greatful.

  
On the eve of Jojen's end, both boy's were waiting for the others to fall asleep. Bran noticed how quiet Jojen had been through that day's journey and he knew it meant that his time was close. "it's tomorrow isn't it. Tonight is your last night."

  
Jojen simply nodded, "Yeah. It is."

  
The boys stayed completely silent as they stared into the fire together before Bran spoke up.

  
"Then let's make tonight the best night of your life."

  
It was torture waiting for the rest of the quest party to fall asleep but once they finally did it was like a dam broke. Jojen and Bran were all over each other, their bodies stayed connected for almost the entire night, going round after round until Bran swore he and Jojen were no longer separate beings.

  
"I care for you." The words were so quiet that Bran almost missed them. They were between rounds and their bodies were pressed side by side, their gazes turned to the stars.

  
"I care for you too." Bran's voice was quiet and a bit broken but he wouldn't let himself break down, not now, not when Jojen had so little time left.

  
***************  
"Jojen!" Bran screamed as the white walker jammed a dagger right into Jojen's middle. The blonde boy chocked, coughing up blood as the white walker stabbed him over and over. Bran watched in horror as the person he'd grown so close to was ripped from his grasp and there was nothing he could do, fate had chosen this and he had to continue on without his guiding star.

The blonde boy chocked, coughing up blood as the white walker stabbed him over and over. Bran watched in horror as the person he'd grown so close to was ripped from his grasp and there was nothing he could do, fate had chosen this and he had to contiune on without his guding star.

  
Bran wanted to go to him, to say goodbye, but he was being carried away, white walkers closing in from every angle. As Bran strained his neck to get one last look he saw Jojen give him a sad smile and Bran returned it just before his veiw was cut off by a hord of white walkers. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I was originally going to cut this after the smut but the boys were asking me to keep writing so...you get angst at the end. I hope you all enjoyed this fic from a none game of throneser and sorry again for any GOT mistakes.


End file.
